


Frosh Year at Harvard

by Madam President (Sandy)



Series: Harvard-Verse [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Madam%20President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the Holidays of their Senior Year of High School, both Bebe and Wendy and Kyle and Stan broke up.  However, they still remained best friends.  The next year, the foursome--along with Kenny and Eric--start at Harvard.  There were challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Failed Manipulation

Kyle sighed as he leaned back in the library chair, running his hand through his hair. He glanced over at Wendy and was glad to see that she was absorbed in the research. He was just thankful that their team had pulled the “right” side of this debate.

The red-headed Jewish boy hated to admit that he had feelings of jealousy. Normally, he was above all the relationship drama and was quite content to allow Stan to take whatever time he needed to date other people and find himself. He was pretty sure that Wendy would have been the same if she’d simply listened when he and everyone else told her to accept the single.

He also knew that no matter how level headed and calm either of them were, neither would have taken tonight well. They hadn’t when the two had hooked up for about a month over the summer either.

It was different. Stan wasn’t just dating some girl. He was dating Bebe. One of their best friends, one of the small group from South Park that had been accepted into Harvard. And, he hated to admit it, the stereotypically obvious match.

Hell, if Hollywood were writing the story of their lives, this would be the moment that he would discover that he was attracted to his intellectual equal, the ambitious, gorgeous girl immersing herself in researching debate proofs for why the debt of the “third world” should be forgiven. Unfortunately, for Hollywood, he was not remotely interested in girls, and he was pretty sure that Wendy felt the same way about boys.

Sighing again, he shook his head. If he had any brains, he’d be following Wendy’s example right now. As Freshmen members of the debate team, they were not allowed to actually debate yet--at least not outside of intramurals--but they proved themselves quite well when it came to research and helping form the arguments.

A glance at Wendy’s notes, however, suggested that she was not as focused as she wanted him to think she was. There was a broken heart drawn in the margin of her paper with the word “Bebe” in the center, though she was currently scribbling over it. He went to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and suggest they quite pretending to distract themselves, when his cell phone vibrated.

He frowned as he picked it up, seeing that he had received a text message. Reading it, his frown deepened. Things are going well! Staying at Bebe’s tonight. Distract Wendy? Thx. Kyle quickly responded with an You owe me, asshole. Of course his “super best friend” would simply think that Kyle was joking and go on to have a good time with Bebe. He grumbled another “asshole” under his breath and then pocketed the phone.

Wendy had not been oblivious to the exchange and sighed, “I take it I’m sleeping on your floor tonight?”

“Looks like. Come on, let’s stop pretending to work. I know a guy who can get us some half way decent wine, and we can just go kick back ok? We can watch Love, Actually.” He offered her his hand, and she nodded as he pulled her to her feet.

*

“So?” Bebe bit her lip as they walked back towards the dorm.

Stan frowned, looking at the text. “I…I don’t know if it worked. Kyle’s clearly pissed, but…I think he’s just going to try to keep Wendy from coming home.”

“You’re kidding me!” She grabbed Stan’s phone from him and read Kyle’s response. “Damnit!”

He raised an eyebrow at her exclamation as he took his phone back. “Angry much?”

“God! How can they be so stupid? And passive! What the hell happened to my Wends? The girl who would never let anything stand in her way?” Bebe ranted, and Stan found himself biting back a laugh. After all, he was similarly frustrated with Kyle.

“I think it’s that it’s us… Wendy wants you to be happy, and Kyle…Kyle is convinced that none of this bothers him, or at least wants to be convinced of that.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “But I thought, after this summer, they’d jump through hoops to keep us from hooking up again.”

Bebe sighed and walked in aggravated silence the rest of the way to the dorm room. “Come on in. We might as well play this out.” She grumbled as she grabbed a scrunchie and stuck it on the outer doorknob. “Idiots. I don’t care how smart they are; they’re both idiots.”

Stan rather agreed with her as he moved to sit in Bebe’s desk chair. “Movie?”

She nodded and stuck in The 40-Year Old Virgin and then turned to him. “We might not make out or have sex, but… I could use some cuddling comfort, if you’re ok with that?”

“I think I can manage that.” He smiled as he moved to the bed, opening his arms to his friend. She returned the smile and moved into his arms, cuddling against him.

“Do you think they’re having sex?”

Stan coughed at the question. “You’re kidding me, right? Sweetie, Kyle is as close as I’ve ever known anyone to asexual. I honestly don’t think he’s dated anyone since we broke up. And Wendy is fairly solidly a lesbian. Didn’t you tell me that she’s only dated a few people, and all were girls? Trust me, none of us are getting laid tonight.”

“Which was NOT how this was supposed to go! They were supposed to come storming in here, drag us apart and then there was supposed to be lots of slightly angry make up sex.” She closed her eyes, not sure that Steve Carrel could make her feel any better tonight. “Ugh… and did you know she had the nerve to bring a girl home one night a put a scrunchie on the doorknob?!”

Stan raised an eyebrow at her, “After you did, Bebe. You’re going into hypocritical land. You wanted her to date other people, remember?”

“Shut up.”

He sighed and stroked her hair. “I’m not arguing with your choice, Bebe. Or mine. We were too young. We all needed to take to figure things out. And quite frankly, your arguments had gotten pretty…well…it was clear there was something more wrong than whether or not she should have gone to midnight mass with you.”

“And the two of you were so much better?” Bebe’s voice sounded positively venomous as she spoke.

“Nope, which is why we should have and did break up as well.” He kept patting her hair, trying to get her to calm down. “And we’ve all tried the dating other people thing, except disinterested Kyle, and it doesn’t work. So now, I think maybe we are ready to consider a relationship that could last, as are you two. But we’ve all got to get past the recent pain.”

“I hate when you’re right.” Bebe sighed, “But I hate being so close to her and yet so far away, you know? Gods, why didn’t she listen to anyone when you all told her this was a bad idea?”

“Why didn’t you?” Stan raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not the smart one! I…ugh…shut up and watch the damn movie.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He laughed softly and held her as they managed to mostly lose themselves in the silliness of the movie.

*

Wendy was not drunk, but she was definitely as close as she ever wanted to be. The movie played ignored as Kyle and Wendy took turns comforting each other.

“Do you remember when we were sophomores? When we’d first started going out with Bebe and Stan respectively?”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he raised his solo cup of wine to his lips, “Yeah. Why?”

“You were so convinced that the whole high school sweetheart thing didn’t have to be a pipe dream.” She sighed, “That it didn’t have to be a myth.”

“And you were convinced the four of us would be enjoying state dinners together. I’m not the only one who dreamed of the future he wanted to see, Wendy.” He raised his cup, “To delusion.”

“To misery.” She sighed as she touched his with hers and took a sip.

He sighed, “The funny thing is, Stan can date whoever he wants, and it doesn’t bother me. Sometimes it feels like he has a different girl every week, and I’m fine. But Bebe…or even if he somehow dated you again…it’s different and it hurts, and I feel like an idiot for letting it hurt.”

She nodded, “Yeah. I mean, it’s always annoying when I see Bebe making out with some guy or girl, and the scrunchie always hurts. But this is…this is like an insult.”

“I know…hey, listen. Non-sexually, why don’t we share the bed instead of inflating the air mattress for you? I feel like the bit of human contact could help us both.” Kyle hoped that Wendy would not take the invitation the wrong way. She’d become like a sister to him over the years, especially once he got over his jealousy regarding her, and right now they were both hurting.

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.” She smiled, “I warn you though, Bebe sa…used to say that I have a tendency to fondle in my sleep.”

Kyle smirked, “I’m not too worried about that, since I’m pretty sure I don’t have what you’re used to fondling.”

“True.” She looked at him critically, causing him to laugh a bit.

“Come here, hun.” Kyle turned off the TV, put the wine aside, and drew the woman who rarely let anyone see her vulnerability into his arms. “You’re ok. We’re both going to be ok.” He kissed her forehead and gently tugged her to the bed, turning off the lights once they were both settled in, both still fully dressed.


	2. Rooming Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe and Wendy are both tired of the way things are going.

Wendy sighed as she flopped down into her bed. Everyone had said that this was a colossally bad idea. She had insisted that she’d be all right, that she could make it work. She had been a complete idiot.

She closed her eyes as she desperately tried to get herself back together. They hadn’t been a couple since half way through their Senior year, but they’d never stopped being best friends, not for a single moment.

Hell, they’d supported each other when they dated. Bebe had even been the one to set her up with her first date after the blonde.

But the last semester had been hell. It was one thing to simply make a point to not visit each other if there was a date in high school. Especially since neither of them had had a date stay over. Then there came the Friday night that she came home to their room to find a scrunchie on the door knob. She’d called Kyle who had immediately said that she could crash on his floor.

The next time, several weeks later, Wendy hadn’t even gone home. Kyle had called saying that he’d gotten a text from Stan and perhaps they should have their own “slumber” party. That had been the closest she’d ever gotten to getting drunk, at least of her own volition.

She had the paperwork ready to be turned in in February. She simply could not make the same mistake twice. Friends, they could be friends, they’d always be best friends, but they could not be roommates. Even Wendy was not that strong.

It was not that she had not had a couple of relationships, even a few that had involved sex. It was not even that she begrudged Bebe her relationships. Though she was glad when she and Stan did not work out. Perhaps she still believed that in the end she and Bebe would be together and Stan and Kyle, even though she knew that the ideals of childhood could not survive the real world. But more than anything, it was simply that she could not sleep so close to her, to her first love, and know that she was dating, occasionally even sleeping with, other people.

She knew it was not easy for Bebe either. The blonde had been pissy at her the one time she had been the one to put a scrunchie on the door. No, being roommates and ex-lovers could possibly be the one thing that would destroy their friendship. After this year, they’d live separate. Close, but separate. It was imperative.

And somehow, she would ace her exams and they’d go back to South Park with the boys for Christmas (or Chanuka) and she’d find the strength to survive one more semester living with her best friend.

It’d help if Bebe wouldn’t be snuggling with her current boyfriend in the lounge, though at least she could run away and hide in their dorm room.

The door opened and she sighed as she peered up, seeing the blonde.

“Get bored?”

Bebe sighed and rolled her eyes, “Wends… please…”

Wendy also sighed as she sat up, “Sorry… that was bitchy.”

“It was… but I’ve gotten bitchy at you plenty times myself.” Bebe moved to sit beside the brunette, hugging her gently, “I saw the paperwork… I hate it, but… this is killing us, isn’t it?”

Snorting, Wendy nodded, “Yeah. But we’ll survive it. We’ve pulled through worse trials to our friendship in the past. We’ll survive this.”

“I… don’t think I want to survive this. Not like this…” Bebe closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath, inhaling her favorite scent--Wendy and vanilla.   
“What do you mean?” Wendy tilted her head to look up at her.

“I mean if I have to make out with one more person to make you jealous and you retreat into the room instead of being the Wendy I know and love and taking what you want… the Wendy who used to live by the motto ‘Don’t fuck with Wendy Testaburger,’ I’m going to scream.” Bebe grinned down to the woman whom she was once again holding in her arms.

“I’m sorry…What?”

“And gods…seriously…You and Kyle…are both complete idiots for such smart people. Complete and total idiots.” Bebe was smirking.

Wendy blinked, “What?”

Bebe laughed and caught the lips of the other young woman, kissing her deeply, “I want you back…”


	3. Exam Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Bebe are planning a study break, but then Wendy discovers something.

Being back with Bebe did not magically fix everything, but they were both willing to work through what needed to be worked through. Wendy half wished that Bebe had waited until after exams to reveal everything, but she knew that exams would have been more difficult either way.

It helped to know that her one real rival at Harvard was going through something very similar himself. Kyle and Stan were also, cautiously, back together, and the two “nerds” had started scheduling study dates in order to make sure that they started off their college careers with four-point-ohs.

Wendy leaned back in her chair and let her head lull back. Bebe had gone to grab a movie, which Wendy promised she’d watch with her if she finished editing her term paper for Political theory. The incentive worked for both of them, as it assured Bebe that there would be quality time together if Wendy finished, and gave Wendy a reason to get it done tonight.

Her eyes narrowed as she noticed something on Bebe’s bed she had not seen before. Standing, she moved to the top bunk and tugged at the corner of her girlfriend’s bed spread.

She blinked and shook her head, wondering how she’d not noticed it sooner. Smiling, Wendy moved back with renewed motivation and quickly, though carefully and thoroughly, edited the term paper.

*

When Bebe returned, having taken her time in hopes that Wendy would finish and they could cuddle--or more--she was pleasantly surprised to hear the printer running. She was much more surprised to find the shorter woman grabbing her almost as soon as she entered and kissing her quite thoroughly.

It took her only a moment to toss her stuff onto a chair, wrap her arms around the brunette, and eagerly return the attention.

Bebe had never found it easy to keep her hands off of Wendy. Even when they first started dating in High School, she’d managed to convince Wendy that slow was overrated and they were ready to have sex--something she’d never regretted and hoped that Wendy didn’t either. However, she had to admit, it had always excited her when her girlfriend initiated.

It’d also been a long time since she’d gotten to be intimate with her. Wendy had been a bit more hesitant this time. They slept in separate beds at night, and Bebe longed for the casual groping that Wendy was guilty of when asleep. Bebe couldn’t really blame her though. She knew that they needed to do work if they wanted to be a healthy couple, and Bebe desperately wanted to grow old, happily and healthily, with the other woman.

After a few minutes of kissing, Bebe broke away for a moment and looked down at the other woman, “Not complaining…but I don’t think this is just because you finished your paper.”

Wendy laughed and shook her head, and Bebe smiled as it had been far too long since she’d seen Wendy laugh. “You have the pillow on your bed. I don’t know how I’d not seen it before, but… you have the pillow, and…” Wendy grinned, “And I want us to be healthy, I know I keep emphasizing that, but I also just really want you.”

Bebe smirked as she once again closed the distance between them. “Thank God.”


End file.
